Love Conquers All
by WankyCriss
Summary: Blaine suddently moves from Westerville to Lima, Ohio looking for a fresh start. He runs into some 'Special' people. Who will he meet? What will he do? FootballPlayer!Nerd!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt
1. Pilot

Helllooooooo peopleeee ! , Thiss is my neww storyy [: yhuu hypee? Im hypee . Anywhooooo ! This chapter was 2,002 wordss. YESS wordss. No songg , Took me about 3 days to type it thou :x anywhooooo hopee yhu enjoyy it (:

Love Conquers all

Walking into a new school is not what frightened Blaine. It was what the kids might think of him. Face it, he is a gay teen trying to make himself popular. Dalton was great for him, he was the most popular kid, best singer, most attractive but something didn't feel right. Luckily, his parents decided it would be good for them to move.

There he was. Lima, Ohio entering what might be a hell hole or the best place of his life. William McKinley High School. Sadly, he could not find his way to the principal's office. He needed help. He walked up to a guy, nope, not just a guy. A gorgeous, blue eyed guy with a cheerleading uniform. Blaine just had to meet him.

"Hey, I'm Blaine. Can you help me get to the principal's office?"

"Get out of my way loser!"

The gorgeous guy yelled and pushed past him. Blaine stared wide eyed after him. How could such a gorgeous guy have such a bad attitude? Instead, he decided to ask someone else for directions. He turned his head to the right and saw a Goth looking Asian girl talking to a guy in a wheelchair. They looked nice enough to help him.

"Hey I'm new, can you guys help me find my way to the principals office?"

"Sure" the Asian girl replied.

"What's your name?" Asked the guy in the wheelchair.

"Blaine"

"Artie" said the guy in the wheelchair.

"Tina" said the Asian girl. They took off walking down the hall.

"So your new?" Artie asked.

"Yes"

"Where did you move from?"

"Westerville"

"That's only two hours away"

"Yeah"

"So, can you sing?" Asked Tina

"I was lead singer of the warblers." He bragged. "Yes, I can sing"

"Cool! You should join the New Directions" Tina said cheerfully.

"Which is?"

"Our Glee club!" They both shouted.

"Great, I would love to"

"Cool! So here you are"

"Thank you both, see you around"

He walked into the principals office to be given his schedule, locker and combination. Locker 210. He walked up the hall to see that to his left was locker 100.

"Great, Just 110 more lockers until I see mine" he mumbled to himself then continued his walk down the crowded hallway. Locker 210. He found it. Standing next to the open locker, 211, stood the gorgeous, now green eyed cheerleader in a deep conversation with a Latina and a Blonde. One of them had to be his girlfriend.

"But Kurt! Are you sure you can't get me into Scandals"

"Santana! Its a GAY bar, besides, Sebastian gave me the fake ID" Probably his brother or something, Blaine thought.

"But Kurt! He's just a hook-up! Don't be afraid to ask him for another Fake ID! 'Santana' argued.

"Ugh! Just go make out with Brittany, I have to get to class." He shut his locker and walked off to his next class, leaving Britney and Santana behind. Blaine walked up to his locker.

"4, 30, 4" he murmured his combination.

"Hey!" Brittany said enthusiastically. Blaine didn't know she was talking to him so he just ignored her.

"Hobbit! She's talking to you!" Santana yelled.

"He's a hobbit? I thought he was a leprechaun or something"

"Can you tell me where the history room is?" Blaine ignored their comments about his height. 5'8 is not short.

"Why would you come to a new school in the middle of January?" Asked Santana.

"Relocation" he stated simply. "Can you just tell me where the History room is with Mrs. Rogers?" He continued slightly annoyed.

"Ugh! It's down the hall to your right" Santana said angrily.

"Thank you" he took off walking. He looked at the posters up on the wall.

Football Tryouts pt.2

Blaine guessed they were just trying to fill the spots of the teammates who

quit, kicked out by their grades or expelled.

After school

t read. He was going to kick off this new school on the right track. He tested his mother not to pick him up after school that he would be at football tryouts and would try to get a ride with someone. He walked into Mrs. Roger's room and gave her the new student pass.

"Class, we have a new student. Care to tell us your name?" Blaine did not reply. He stood there with his eyes locked with the gorgeous boy. The gorgeous boy blushed then Blaine snapped himself out of it.

"My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson"

"Tell us about yourself" Mrs. Rogers asked.

"Well, I moved from Westerville, used to go to Dalton Academy and absolutely love to play football."

"Cool! Now go take your seat next to Kurt. Kurt, raise your hand" Kurt's eyes

widened when he realized they were talking to him. He raised his hand shyly and a smirk broke out of Blaine's face.

"You should tryout for the football team if you love it so much" Kurt whispered to him.

"Oh I am, After school"

"Kurt! Blaine!" Mrs. Rogers called. They quieted down and started to write the answers for the questions in their textbook.

Turns out Kurt and Blaine share most of their classes. They were in the last class of the day, Calculus. Kurt hated Calculus but Blaine was pretty good at it. The teacher, Mr. Grant, happened to seat them next to each other.

"I'm sorry for calling you a loser this morning"

Kurt apologized.

"Its okay"

"Ugh! I don't understand this!"

"Want my help?"

"Sure"

"What problem you need help on?"

"Number 4"

"Problem 4: Differentiate (4z+z^-5)^1/3?

"I don't get it"

"Okay this is what you will do. Use the chain rule" Blaine started.

"The outer layer is the one-third power and the inner layer is (4z+z^-5).

Differentiate the one-third power first, leaving (4z+z^-5) unchanged. Then

differentiate (4z+z^-5)" Blaine continued.

"Blaine, is calculus your favorite subject?" Mr. Grant asked.

"Not favorite, but one of my best"

"Oh, just keep helping Kurt"

"Thus, D(4z+z^-5)^1/3=(1/3)(4z+z^-5)^1/3-1

D(4z+z^-5)=(1/3)(4z+z^-5)^-2/3(4-5z^-6)

At this point, you will simplify the expression, leaving your final answer with

no negative exponents."

"So its going to be: =(1/3)(4z+1/2^5)^-2/3(4z-5/2^6)

=(1/3)(4z^6/z^5+1/2^5)^-2/3(4z^6/z^6-5/20)

=(1/3)(4z^6+1÷z^5)^-2/3(4z^6-5÷z^6)"

He continued working on the problem before he screamed:

"I got it! The final answer is =4z^6-5÷3z^2/3(4z^6+1)^1/2!"

"That's correct Kurt!" Mr. Grant yelled.

"Thank you!" Kurt yelled hugging Blaine. Blaine was shocked but hugged back. The rest of that class finished with Blaine helping Kurt and Kurt feeling smart. Finally, the end of the day. Football tryouts.


	2. Karaoke

Word count: 1,463 or so it says above :x

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love conquers all<span>**

*"Thank you!" Kurt yelled hugging Blaine. Blaine was shocked but hugged back. The rest of that class finished with Blaine helping Kurt and Kurt feeling smart.

Finally, the end of the day. Football tryouts.*

Blaine was lined up with the rest of the guys that were trying out.

"On this team I don't want young boys that will cry to their MOMMY when they break a nail or scrape their knee. I want MEN! Athletic men that are not afraid to take a little bit of pain. Sure, some of you will end up in the hospital. But for minor things. Broken legs, broken arms, sprained ankles, concussions but this team does not want a quitter. We want men! If you don't have those qualities might as well leave now. We don't need you" Coach Beiste said her speech and watched Jacob Ben Israel leave the gym. She was not very sure why he was there in the first place.

"Now that we got that out of the way... Forty push ups gentleman, if I see your slacking you'll do laps. AM I CLEAR!"

"Yes Coach!" The team shouted.

Blaine did his push ups next to a blonde named Sam who was already on the team and an Asian named Mike. He did his push ups in a breeze. He was used to doing push ups when he used to play foot ball with his dad.

_"Come on Blainey you can do it just a few more push ups then we can play." _

_Blaine's father told him as they were outside in their grassy yard." Why do I _

_have to do push ups?" Asked a 5 year old Blaine. "Do you won't get hurt when we play foot ball." His father explained and handed him a small, yellow Nerf foot ball. _

_"Okay now Blaine, you are going to hold the foot ball like this-" his father placed his fingers in the correct places. _

_"Then I am going to back up a little bit and you throw the ball like this."_

_ His father also mimicked a foot ball player throwing the ball._

_ "Got it?" He asked. Blaine nodded eagerly wanting to throw the ball. _

_His father backed up about 2 steps. _

_"Ready?" Blaine nodded once again. _

_"Hike!" Blaine threw the ball like a professional. _

_His father looked stunned._

_ "Oh my god" he whispered. _

_"Throw another one Blainey!" _

That was the past. Before he came out as gay at 13. His father wouldn't even say anything besides one worded answers.

"Good Work Anderson! Finn, Puckerman, Pick up the pace!"

"Sorry Coach!" They said in unison. Finn and Puck continued their push ups while Blaine was standing over them.

"Hey guys" He spoke up once they finished their Push ups.

"How did you get your push ups done so quickly!" A very tired, panting Finn said.

"I've been playing foot ball since I was 5"

"Geeze, over achiever much. Going to turn into Rachel" Puck scowled.

"She's annoying but hot"

"Hey, your dating Quinn. Can't call Rachel hot" Puck warned.

"Geeze, your one to talk. You got Quinn pregnant last year and dated almost

every girl in glee club."

"Don't forget almost all the cheerio's too"

"Even Kurt?" Blaine cut in.

"No, just the girls"

"So Blaine, got eyes for any girl yet?"

"I'm gay" he said proudly.

"Erm, Any guy yet?"

Blaine blushed at the question.

"Well, there's 1 guy I find hot, but I don't know if he likes me."

"Who!" Puck yelled.

"Erm, he has blue eyes, gorgeous hair..." Blaine started describing Kurt.

"Sam!" Finn guessed.

"No!" Blaine yelled.

"Puck!" He also guessed.

"Does he have blue eyes?"

"No, but I'm hot" Puck said and winked at Blaine.

"Its not you Puck!"

"Alright sheesh; is it..." Puck searched around the room looking for someone that fits the description.

"Rick the stick?"

"Oh hell no!"

They continued guessing for what felt like hours. Neither Finn or Puck had the courage to say Kurt.

"Hey man, do you want to come play Call of Duty at my house with puck?" Finn asked Blaine as soon as they finished their showers and were heading out.

"Your sure your mom wouldn't mind?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, she likes meeting new friends and Puck practically lives at my house"

"Fine, just let me text my mom. What's the address so my mom can pick me up later?" Blaine asked Finn, staring wide eyed when Finn waved Kurt over.

"Um, 1736 E Eureka St"

"Okay" Blaine said texting it to his mother.

"Kurt! Come here!"

"What Frankenteen!" Kurt yelled walking up to Finn.

"Your going to come home with me?"

"Ugh, Fine. Give me 5 minutes."

Blaine's eyes widened thinking Kurt was dating Finn. Then again, Finn is

dating Quinn. Guess that's not the reason why Finn wants to bring Kurt home. Maybe Finn is cheating on Quinn with Kurt.

"Ready?" Kurt asked after saying goodbye to Santana and Brittany. They made their way out to Finn's car and drove to Finn's house.

The car ride was about 5 minutes long. They got out of the car and entered the cool January breeze. Finn knocked on the door forgetting his keys. A young woman, Blaine assumed was Finn's mother, opened the door.

"Hey mom, I brought a friend over." Finn said walking into the house.

"Hi Carol" Kurt said entering the house. Blaine slowly entered the house and introduced himself to Carol.

"Sup Carol!" Puck yelled running into the living room.

"Hello, I'm Blaine. You have a lovely home" Blaine said dapperness kicking in.

"No need to be so formal"

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson"

"Please, call me Carol"

"Sorry."

"Kurt! Burt's in the garage. Go get him!"

"Okay. Dad!" Kurt yelled making his way out to the garage."

"Dad?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, Kurt and I are step brothers."

At that time a very dirty Burt and Kurt walked into the room.

"Finn, let's play Karaoke"

"No, call of duty!"

"Finn, Karaoke!"

"Call. Of. Duty!"

Kurt gave Finn his best bitch glare and slowly spelled it out for him.

"Finn, K. A. R. A. O. K. E!"

"Ugh Fine!" Finn put in the game disk and grabbed a mic.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Ill go!" Blaine yelled and grabbed the blue mic. Kurt grabbed the red mic.

"Duet?" Asked Kurt

"Sure, what song?"

"Random" Finn clicked the word 'Random' and the song started playing.

"Oh my god! This is my favorite song!" Blaine started jumping around like a five year old on candy.

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Kurt was so dazzled by Blaine's voice that he almost forgot he had to sing his part to the song.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

Blaine was walking towards Kurt.

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Hold your breath - it gets better**

Blaine was grinning huge at Kurt as they dance to the song.

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

**A whole new world**

_Every turn a surprise_

**With new horizons to pursue**

_Every moment gets better_

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

**A whole new world**

_A whole new world_

**That's where we'll be**

_That's where we'll be_

**A thrilling chase**

_A wondrous place_

Kurt and Blaine were now standing face to face as they sang the last line

together.

_**For you and me **_

Their eyes were locked. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath by how close he

was. Locked eyes, Glazed to Hazel. Both staring at each others lips. Both

leaning in for a kiss when Finn:

"Hey! Its my turn!" Finn yelled and grabbed the blue mic out of Blaine's hand.

(The blue mic was for the male voice and red for the female.) Both Kurt and

Blaine leaned back and bit their lips, letting out a deep breath and sat down on

the couch to watch Finn's performance of Mad by Ne-Yo and Puck's performance of

Dilemma by Nelly and Kurt singing Kelly Rowland's voice.


	3. The List

**Short &- Late chapter b/c people dont review -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Love conquers all<strong>

Thursday, Blaine's second day of school was a disaster. First, the list for the football team still wasn't up. Second, he got slushed for **READING** the New Directions sign up sheet. (Later he would audition for that.) The New Directions

seemed like a nice group of people, but on Jacob Ben Israel's blog he had said some bad things about them. Minus 'Rachel' for some odd reason.

_* "Jacob Ben Israel here with McKinley's resident school gay, Kurt Hummel."_

_"Go away Jew Fro"_

_"Kurt, is it true that you are a transgender and is really a girl?"_

_"Where did you hear that from?"_

_"So your not denying it?"_

_"Of course I deny it! Now, Go away Jacob."_

_"Is it true you only joined the Cheerios so you can get with some of the football players. Namely, Finn Hudson"_

_"You know what Jacob!" Kurt said turning around giving Jacob a bitch stare._

_"Is it true you were masturbating in the library to Rachel's videos?" Kurt gave _

_Jacob a evil smile and walked away.*_

Blaine took memory to that video because Kurt looked so damn hot.

"I can't believe I almost kissed him yesterday." Blaine whispered to himself and walked down the hall to the bathroom to clean off. Little did he know Jacob was standing right by his locker and herd everything Blaine said.

"New boy is gay, who could he have kissed yesterday? This is Jacob Ben Israel and the 'Mystery almost Kiss' investigation will continue. Cut" he said into the microphone staring at the Camera.

**The next day**

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the school hall. Kurt looking for Coach Sylvester and Blaine looking for the football team list that he still had not found.

"Blaine, Look is that it?" Kurt asked pointing at a sign on the door of the boys locker room.

"Yes! Now, let's see that list"

**McKinley's Titans**

Finn Hudson

**-Quarterback **

**-Captain**

Sam Evans

**-Running Back**

**-Center**

Mike Chang

**-Wide Receiver**

Artie Abrams

-Tight End

Azimo Adams

**-Wide Receiver**

David Karofsky

**-Offensive Linemen (Left Guard)**

Noah Puckerman

**-Offensive Linemen (Left Tackle)**

Blaine Anderson

**-Wide Receiver**

**-Offensive Linemen (Right Guard)**

Sebastian Smyth

**-Offensive Linemen (Right Tackle)**

**-Kicker**

_Congratulations all who made it!_

_Practice starts Tuesday_

_3:00-5:15 _

_Varsity jacket pick-ups? Come to my office [:_

_-Coach Beiste_

"You made it!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine stared at the list dumb struck. He couldn't believe it. He jumped and hugged Kurt.

"I made it!" He yelled.

"Congratulations!"

"Now, my varsity jacket awaits me and so do the audition for Glee Club."

"Glee club?"

"Yeah, do you want to come?"

"Hell no. My reputation would be ruined. Good luck! Bye" Kurt yelled once he found Coach Sylvester. Blaine stared after him then walked to the Choir room.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes? How may I help you?" He said looking towards the door.

"I am Blaine Anderson and I would like to audition for glee club" he said walking into the room.

"A new recruit! Go at it! Do you have a song prepared?"

"Yes, I will be singing Song I Sing by Manny." Blaine signaled for the band to start.

**I feel like the ocean**

**so calm so blue**

**whenever I'm not around you **

**I miss your touch**

**and everything that you do**

**and I - I want you by my side **

**Everymornin , everynight **

**I cry -**

**thinking about you **

**and I know that this aint right **

**but I know that this aint right**

**how else I **

**can continue my life**

**Cuz' I cant live without you **

**you're the air that I breathe **

**you're my strength to succeed **

**you keep me up when I'm feeling down **

**you are my melody **

**you're the lyrics I need **

**you're the song that I sing about**

**La-la la la la-la **

**La-la la la la-la**

**La la**

**I felt like a mountain**

**so high so strong**

**whenever you came to hold me **

**my days**

**my nights**

**grow more and more lonely**

**and I - I wish that things could be **

**the way they use to be **

**when we were always together **

**and I know that this aint right **

**but I know that this aint right**

**how else I **

**can continue my life**

**Cuz' I cant live without you **

**you're the air that I breathe **

**you're my strength to succeed **

**you keep me up when I'm feeling down **

**you are my melody **

**you're the lyrics I need **

**you're the song that I sing about**

**my sky is turning so gray **

**the clouds are crying away **

**I know I made a mistake **

**but that's no reason **

**to walk to away**

**to say that your leavin **

**to give up on what you believe in**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cuz' I cant live without you **

**you're the air that I breathe **

**you're my strength to succeed **

**you keep me up when I'm feeling down **

**you are my melody **

**you're the lyrics I need **

**you're the song that I sing about**

**La-la la la la-la **

**La-la la la la-la**

**La la**

**You're the song that I sing about**

**La-la la la la-la **

**La-la la la la-la**

**La la**

**You're the song that I sing about**

"Welcome to the New Directions!" Will Shuster said excitedly.


	4. Desperate Times

**Author's Chapter Notes: Sorry this is late. MEGA LATE. My computer messed up and I finally n got a laptop so backk on FanFiction. I posted this on Scarves and Coffee about 3 months ago, JUSS SAYINGG **

**Love****Conqures****All**

_"Desperate Times"_

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine went running down the halls, swerving past people. Kurt was huddled with a group of Cheerio's, One with a cup of 'Big Quench' in their hand.

"Come on Kurt! You have to do this! We all did it! Prove you're worthy of being head Cheerio" One of his fellow Cheerio's said giving him a pep talk.

"I know I'm worthy for head Cheerio" replied Kurt.

"Oh please, I could make head Cheerio in a heartbeat. Slushy someone Kurt!" Santana spoke up and pushed a blue raspberry cup towards him. Kurt grabbed the cup hesitantly.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt heard Blaine's voice in the distance. **Oh no!** He thought.

"Here's you chance Kurt! Slushy him!" Santana yelled. Kurt slowly turned around when he heard Blaine's voice closer.

"Kurt! Kurt, guess what." Blaine asked breathless and looking at the slushy.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and threw the cup at Blaine's face. Kurt turned back around and walked away hearing 'great job, Hummel!' and 'you got him good!' in earshot.

"Oh my god Blaine!" Tina said dragging him into the girls bathroom.

"Why would he do that?" She asked cleaning off his face.

"I don't know, I thought we were getting along fine" Blaine replied. Tina could sense the sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean 'getting along fine' ?" She asked truly curious.

"Well, after I tried out for the football team Finn invited me over to play Call Of Duty. Kurt insisted we do karaoke so we sang 'a whole new world' as a duet. We ended up dancing together, we got really close and we both leaned in. We almost kissed but Finn interrupted us." Blaine retold.

"Awww!" Tina cooed. Little did they know Jacob Ben Israel was listening to the whole story. The next day had been a hassle. Everyone's eyes were on Blaine.

"Blaine! What the hell man! Why would you tell the whole school what happened at my house on wednesday!" Finn shouted anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine questioned truly confused. Finn shoved the school newspaper in his face.

"Cheerio, Kurt Hummel had an almost kiss with new kid/football player/nerd Blaine Anderson -Jacob Ben Israel" Blaine read aloud. "How did Jacob find out about this!" Blaine said in rage.

"It says you told him"

"What! No I didn't! I told Tina"

"Finn!" Rachel called running up to him.

"Hey babe" he said leaning down to kiss her and putting his arm around her.

"Anyways, Blaine, you shouldn't have told anyone about that"

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Finn said walking away with Rachel.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt yell from down the hall in his 'I'm angry and am going to beat someone' voice.

"Kurt..." He said with a smile.

"Don't 'Kurt...' Me; You told Jacob!"

"No!"

"Nothing happened!"

"I didn't tell Jacob!"

"Then where did that dumbass hear this!"

"I don't know! I didn't tell him!" People in the hall way stopped and started at the pair that allegedly 'Almost Kissed' according to Jacob. Blaine didn't understand how an almost kissed will cause so much buzz around Mckinley.

"You know what Blaine! I'm leaving, Don't try to talk to me again" Kurt said walking away. "Kurt..." Blaine whispered. Quinn, another Cheerio, walked up to Blaine.

"I know you didn't say anything" she said. Blaine stared blankly at her.

"Yeah, I talk to Tina and Kurt. Tina said that you act even happier than before and when I told Kurt he blushed. You two like each other. A lot. Go for it." She said and started walking away. "But he's mad at me" Blaine called out after her. She half turned around and yelled:

"So, Never stopped me before! Go for it!"

**The Next Day **

_(Blaines P.O.V) _

I walked into the school building. Rachel, I'm looking for Rachel.

"Rachel!" I yelled once I found her and started running towards her and a fashionable black girl.

"Yes?"

"I need your help"

"About?"

"Kurt"

"My white boy Kurt?" The black girl spoke.

"Yeah" Rachel answered

"What about him? If you have a question about him just ask me, I am his ex-bestfriend, Mercedes Jones"

"Well, as you can tell, I sorta you know..."

"Like Kurt. Yeah"

"Yeah" I blushed but continued.

"Well, Quinn told me that he likes me back. But he's mad at me. Since you've been through this a lot with Finn, help me"

"Are you trying to say that mine and Finn's relationship is not stable!"

"What? No!"

"Finn and mine's relationship is none of your beeswax, thank you very much!" She turned her heel and stormed off, Mercedes on her tail. Why is everything going wrong!

"Fairy!" Karofsky screamed.

Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Hey Fairy, I'm talking to you!" He yelled and slammed me into a locker.

"Oh look, your making Fairy tear up!" Yelled Azimio. They laughed and walked down the hall. "You hot piece of ass okay?" A mysterious voice spoke.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I fixed the way it lookes [: . Who do you think it is? Review!**


	5. Mr Who?

**OMGGG IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've put this up on scarvesandcoffee but I completely forgot to post it up here. Also I have edited the entire story on scarvesandcoffee but if I were to edit this one i would have to delete the chapter entirely and I don't want to do that. If you want to see the edited version go on scarvesandcoffe . net remove the spaces. LOVE YOU! Enjoy this chapter. I also have the next chapter ready for posting! Probably next Tuesday or something! When ever I'm free. SPRING BREAK IS GOING TO BE ALL ABOUT WRITING THIS AND DALTON ACADEMY! Hopefully This chapter is good. Sorry for the rambling but I've missed you all. Ahh. I'm sorry. I think I shout shut up now. Yeah... SOCCER STAR OUT!  
><strong>

**Love Conquers All**

**"Mr. Who?"**

*" You hot piece of ass okay?" Mysterious voice spoke.*

"Yeah."

"Names Sebastian Smythe."

"Blaine Anderson."

"You know they shouldn't be treating you like that, you're too hot to be pushed around."

"I'm sorry but are you gay?"

"100%, man." He said with a 100-watt smile. Blaine couldn't help but melt a little.

"Would you maybe... Do you... Wanna go get coffee with me some time?" Sebastian stuttered and finally spit out the question.

"I have glee club."

"When?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday's 3 o'clock 'til 5 o'clock."

"Tuesday? Thursday?"

"Football." Blaine explained.

"You're on the team?"

"Yeah, Wide receiver."

"Wow! Congrats man! I'm offensive linemen right tackle. Um, I hope you know you're on a team with those bastards who pushed you."

"I am?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to come and get the varsity jackets with me?"

"Sure." They both turned around and made their way to Coach Beiste's office. They saw an Asian guy and a blond guy already receiving their jackets.

"Good to have to back Chang and Evans." Coach Beiste spoke showing them the door.

"No prob. coach." the Asian coach Beiste called 'Chang' said.

Blaine knocked on the door lightly. This Evans feller has huge lips was the first thing Blaine could think of at the moment.

"Hey, I'm Sam. This is Mike." He introduced and motioned to the Asian when he said Mike.

"You must be Blaine and Sebastian."

"I'm sure you've already met the captain Finn Hudson."  
>"Yeah..."<p>

"Listen dude... Just because you got problems with his brother because of Jacob Ben Israel's dumb blog wouldn't make his make us lose purposely. Don't be scared to actually come to practice. He won't hurt you... Wait a second... You're that new guy Mr. Shue told us about in glee club..." Sam pointed out.

"You're in Glee club?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we both are... And so are Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Artie... I think that's all..."

"Quinn" Mike said.

"Oh yeah, and Quinn" Sam added.

"And you don't get beat up about it?"

"Not really. We mostly get slushied about it..."

"Slushied? Was that what Kurt did to me?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Kurt! I have to go. Here's my number and tell me when you want to, you know" Sebastian came closer to Blaine's ear. "Fuck." He said in a throaty, deep, lusting voice. Blaine let out a shiver as he walked away.

"Dude, I suggest you hide that problem of yours."

"Wha- Oh! Oops!" He said slipping his hands in front of his pants to cover his problem. Sam and Mike left the room. Blaine let out a breath before leaving the room to find Tina. Tina was in the Library reading 'Beautiful Creatures'.

"Hey." He mumbled putting his head down.

"Hey." She said a little too preppy.

"My life? Ruined." He said with his head tucked in his arms.

"What's up?" She asked putting her book mark in the book then closing it.

"I-" Blaine did not get to finish his sentence as the door burst open and a disheveled Kurt and Sebastian walked in. Sebastian had a huge hickey on his neck and Kurt had red, plump lips from kissing. They were both breathless then it hit Blaine. Sebastian. THE Sebastian that allegedly gave Kurt a fake ID and is his mess around.

"Ha-ha. Oh hey Blaine" Kurt said laughing and his eyes dilated.

"Kur- Kurt? Are you high?" Blaine said staring into Kurt's eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT . What makes you think that?" Kurt said before he burst into giggles once again.

"SHHHHH! This is a library!" Blaine whisper-yelled.

"Okay MOM!" Kurt said as Blaine grabbed his arm and yanked him outside of the library.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Blaine yelled.

"Crazy about you... Kiss me." Kurt demanded Blaine before leaning in. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's chest to hold him back.

"Kurt, no."

"Why not? Am I not attractive enough?'

"Wha- Kurt you're sexy. But I can't do this while you are high."

"Why not? I am perfectly clear about what is going on."

"Kurt don't do this. I am not going to kiss you until you are un-high and forgive me properly for what I 'did', even though I really didn't do anything wrong but you claimed I did and I really want you to forgive me and I have a lot in mind an-" Kurt silenced him with a kiss. That kiss quickly escalated as Kurt moved his arms to Blaine's waist and walked him so he was leaning on the set of lockers behind him. Kurt licked Blaine's lower lip causing Blaine to moan into Kurt's mouth and allowing entrance.

"Kurt." Blaine said as soon as his mind caught up with his mouth and realized what was going on. "I-I I'm sorry. This is wrong. Bye." Blaine said running down the hallway towards the car park.

"I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU! NO MATTER WHAT COMES IN BETWEEN US!" Kurt yelled after Blaine's retreating figure. Kurt let out a sigh then sat on the floor taking out his Journal.

Dear Journal,

I finally did it. I faced my fear and kissed Blaine. Oh god, I swear his lips are heaven. Jesus alone would not know how to not want to kiss him. I know I was mad at him but, what would you do if your crush was right there rambling and didn't allow you to kiss him? I know I wasn't high and he did not want to believe me. So yeah I got a kiss out of his stubborn-ness. Ugh! I still can't get over how amazingly cute he is. With his curly hair that he just HAS to gel down, His hazel eyes which shine whenever he sees a cookie, His plump lips, His scalene triangle eyebrows, his voice, his laugh. He's perfect. But I just can't date him because of our social class. I am at the tippy top. Above everybody. And there he is. Right in the middle. High as the football team and low for Glee club. Why did he have to join that stupid amazingly good singer's club? I remember being in it and all that happened was Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry yapping and yapping about how she wasn't appreciated as much as she needed. I mean COME ON, she sings every solo, she is the clubs unvoted for 'Captain' and she has an amazing voice. If that is not appreciated I don't know what is.

'Kurt! Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office stat!" Becky Jackson yelled down the hall after seeing Kurt crouched down writing in something.

"Be right there." He yelled back closing his book and taking the walk toward Coach Sylvester's office. In the hallway, all that was heard were the steps of Kurt's dignity that he was SURE she was going to crush.

"Coach, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Porcelain, take a seat." She said signaling to the chair in front of her desk with a butt print from the time Jacob Ben Israel masturbated to videos of Rachel in the library at night.

"So it has come to my attention that you were seen getting your mack on with none other than Blaine Anderson." She said showing him the picture where they were nearly grinding on each other which was no longer than 10 minutes ago.

"Who took that picture?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter who! I just want you to end it."

"End what? There is nothing going on. Plus he ran out on me so it doesn't matter. Can't end something that never started." Kurt said looking down into his hands that were folded on his lap.

"How about we make a deal?" Coach Sue said.

**Next on 'Love Conquers All.': ****"When Deals Plummet pt.1"**


	6. When Deals Plummet pt I

**Love Conquers All**

"**When Deals Plummet pt.1"**

*"How about we make a deal?" Coach Sue said.*

"Go on..."

"You can date that nerdy, football player guy, BUT you have to join Glee Club, Convince Quinn to rejoin the Cheerios AND Spy on that stupid club for me."

"NO! I am not rejoining that stupid club!"

"Then don't even get near Blaine."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can, I can do anything. Watch that father of yours will ya."

"Are you threating me?"

"Maybe I am-"

"AHA!"

"Maybe I'm not"

"Darn. Ugh! Fine. But you owe me."

"Shake on it?"

"I don't want to touch your wrinkles." Kurt said walking out with his cheerio jacket wishing.

***Glee Club***

Kurt walked down the hallway where he was yesterday. But this time he had to join. Stupid Coach Sylvester. He was about to walk in as the group was practicing. He let them sing.

**(Blaine)**

**You shout it out**

**But I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud not saying****...**

**Much**

**I'm criticized**

**But all your bullets ricochet**

**You shoot me down **

**But I get up**

**(Boys)**

**I'm bulletproof**

**Nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**I'm ricochet**

**Take your aim**

**Fire away, Fire away**

**You shoot me down**

**But I won't fall**

**I am Titanium**

**You shoot me down**

**But I won't fall**

**I am Titanium**

_(Quinn)_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost town_

_Haunted love _

_Raise your voice_

_But sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud_

_Not saying much_

_(Girls)_

_I'm bulletproof_

_Nothing to lose_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_I'm ricochet_

_Take your aim_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_(Rachel)_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

**(Blaine)**

**Stone hard,**

**Machine gun,**

**Fired at the ones who run**

_(Mercedes)_

_Stone hard_

_As bulletproof_

_Gla-a-a-a-a-a-ass_

_(Tina)_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_**(All)**_

_**Shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Shoot me down **_

_**But I won't fall**_

**(Finn)**

**I am titanium**

Kurt stood at the door way once again in shock. When he said they were amazing it is an understatement they are MARVOLOUS. That word still didn't suit them enough. He was just going to bring the group down.

"Umm Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked walking into the room where Santana, Brittany and Quinn gasped. "Is it okay if I rejoin?" Kurt asked.

"No! No! Absolutely not! I will not tolerate this!" Rachel yelled standing up next to him.

"Shut your pie-hole that you call a mouth." Kurt said moving away from her. He did not want to catch her loser germs.

"Of course you can Kurt. We have been waiting for the chance that you decided to rejoin. Right everybody." Mr. Shue asked looking at his club. He got moans in response.

"He is so hot!" Shouted the new girl in the corner, Sugar he believed was her name.

"He's capital G gay." Santana stated glaring at poor Sugar.

"I don't care." Sugar said and laid her head on the palm of her hand which was being held up by her knee. Kurt blushed a little bit then went to go sit next to Santana and Brittany.

"Up." He told Mike who scattered to find a new seat.

"Kurt you can't just do that. He was there first." Mr. Shue said disapprovingly.

"And I'm the head of the school. So I can really care less." Kurt said with a smile. He looked at where Blaine was sitting who was looking down at his lap not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Wha- nothing. Does it look like something's wrong?" Blaine said quickly.

"Well. Kinda. And you're sounding all defensive. Did something happen?" Tina asked watching Blaine tap his leg very fast.

"Oh god. I can't keep this a secret for any longer!" Blaine yelled dragging Tina outside of the Choir room.

"What? What happened?" Tina asked once they were outside and far enough for no one to hear. Blaine looked around before answering.

"You know how we were in the library right?"

"Yeah..."

"And Kurt and Sebastian walked in and Kurt was high."

"Just get to the point."

"Kurt and I made out in the hall way."

"What! Blaine that's fantastic!"

"No it's not. I turned him down and ran away." Tina hit him in the back of his head.

"Well that's a stupid thing to do! You have been pinning after this boy since you got here and you just turned him down."

"I know! I did a very stupid thing. Now I regret it. He's just so beautiful. His eyes, his skin, his hair, his body. Oh his body!" Blaine gushed.

"Whoa Blainey, calm down. Don't want to get yourself horny now would you?"

"Or do I? ...Your right I don't" Blaine laughed. "Ah, it feels good to get that off my chest." Blaine sighed

"Anyways, how was the kiss?"

"It was amazing! He walked me backwards so I can lean on the lockers, he held my waist, he licked my lower lip of entrance, and he leaned his forehead against mine. Oh my god, he is an amazing kisser on top of all that." Blaine gushed hopping a little as he retold what happened.

"Whoa, down boy. Getting a bit too hyper there." Tina said laughing. "Anyways. I think we should get back to Glee club now before they start a search for us." Tina said as Blaine laughed a 'yeah'. They made their way back to the Choir room.

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack." Blaine sang walking into the room.

"Wow. Your energy just went up by a million." Rachel said. "Did you take shots or get high or something."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. What makes you think that?" Blaine said quoting what Kurt had said before they kissed. He glanced at Kurt and saw him blush and look down.

"I just told you... Your energy just went up by a million."

"Well tough cookies."

"Wha- You know what. Never mind. But I will find out what happened."

"Never confuse Rachel Berry. She hates when people keep secrets behind her back." Tina whispered in his ear.

**Next on 'Love Conquers All.': "****When Deals Plummet pt.2"**


	7. When Deals Plummet pt II

**Blaine**

_Kurt_

**Love Conquers All**

"**When Deals Plummet pt. 2"**

The next day was really uneventful for Blaine. Wake up, breakfast, school, classes, and football practice. A little switch up in his schedule but overall normal. Blaine woke up pretty drowsy. As if he hasn't slept well in a good week. He trudged into the bathroom and did his usual bath routine. Once he got out he walked into his closet and stared inside. It was empty. Not necessarily empty but only had a pair of sweat pants and a tight wife beater. He sadly put those on and went off to do his hair. Only to notice there was no hair gel!

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?" He yelled at having to keep his hair natural. "I stand corrected…" He said staring down at his broken contacts. "IS THIS PICK ON BLAINE DAY!" He yelled very defeated.

"Blaine, Honey? Are you alright?" His mother said in a sweet voice by the door.

"Uh, yeah. Just having a bad morning. Don't worry." He sighed back. Luckily his book bag, sneakers and coat were fine. He sighed before driving off to school.

**In School**

"Blaine! What happened?" Tina yelled when she saw him.

"Bad day, no talkie" He said and sped away so he wouldn't be late for English. One of the many classes he shared with Kurt. BRRRRRRRRRRRNG! Rang the bell signifying he is officially late for English. He turned around and went to go get himself a late pass.

"Name?" asked the lady sitting at the table when it was his turn. The line happened to be pretty long for a Monday.

"Blaine Anderson" He said sweetly and gave a smile. The lady wrote his name onto the pass and stamped the date and time onto the pass. He stared at the pass. His first official late pass for junior year.

"Blaine! Wait up!" yelled Santana skipping towards him. That was very odd of her. Not only the skipping but talking to him.

"Aren't you gonna get a late pass?" He asked pointing towards the door.  
>"I'm a cheerio, don't need one." She explained. "Well, you know I don't really talk to you-"<p>

"Yes I've noticed." Blaine cut her off.

"So that means this is important…"

"What I do?"

"No…"

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I know you like Kurt…"

"Okay…"

"And you really need to learn how to choose your men wisely…"

"What?"

"Kurt- Kurt is just going to break your heart…"

"Aren't you his friend?"

"Yeah but you seem so innocent. I think you should leave him. Plus you are a virgin…"

"Who said?"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF! He's using you and glee club to get Quinn back on the cheerios!" With that she walked away.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled walking in late. Blaine turned around, rolled his eyes and walked away.

**La la, la la**

**You were the popular one, the popular chick**

**It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms_

_Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn_

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_

_Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

**Ahh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**My problem, I never was a model,**

**I never was a scholar, but you were always popular**

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_Cause my song is popular_

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**That's all you ever need to know**

_So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

_So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

_I was a lookout for someone to hate,_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate_

_You hid during classes and in between them_

_Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them_

**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**

**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**

**Ooh, the joke's on you**

**Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking**

**How do you look so cool?**

**Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school, boy**

**Uh huh, I said that's the only thing that I learned at school**

"What's your problem Blaine?" Kurt asked looking at him while grilling him.

**My problem, I never was a model,**

**I never was a scholar,**

**You were always popular,**

_You were singing, all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_Cause my song is popular_

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know**

**So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go**

**So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go**

_All you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_All you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_All you ever need to know_

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you.**

**That's all you ever need to know**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you.**

**That's all you ever need to know**

_All you ever need to know_

"What is this about Blaine?"

"Don't talk to me… Ever." Blaine said and walked away, tears threatening to spill.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered watching his retreating figure.

**Lunch Time**

"What did you do Santana?" Kurt hissed at her, grinding his teeth together.

"Whatever do you mean?'' She said in the most obnoxiously sweet voice.

"You know EXACTLY what I am talking about!"

"No I don't… Please, tell us all what you are talking about."

"ABOUT THE STUPID GLEE THING! YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON I TOLD THEN RIGHT AFTER YOU WALK PAST ME WITH THAT STUPID SMIRK OF YOURS BLAINE BECOMES MAD AT ME! HE NEVER WANTS TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! ARE YOU HAPPY! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL…" Kurt said shaking his head and walking away.

"NO ONE TOLD YOU TO BE SUCH A BITCH TO SOMEBODY THAT YOU LIKE! YOU ARE JUST SETTING HIM UP FOR HEART BREAK!" She countered standing up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE NO ONE TOLD ME TO DO! TALK TO YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAN EVERYONE WAS SAYING! THEY WERE ALL "SHE'S A WHORE… SHE SUCKED MY DICK… SHE'S A STRAIGHT UP BITCH… I THINK SHE'S A LESBIAN AND IN LOVE WITH BRITTANY!" AND ALL THE OTHER SHIT THEY TOLD ME! I LET IT ROLL OF MY BACK BECAUSE I THOUGHT THEY JUST DIDN'T GET TO KNOW YOU. WELL, I GOT TO KNOW YOU. I COULD SAY YOU'RE A BITCH AND CAN SUCK MY LEFT NUT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. YOU BETRAYED ME AND MY TRUST!" With that Kurt walked away. Not turning back.

Dear Journal,

HOW CAN PEOPLE BE SUCH BITCHES! HOW CAN THE PERSON YOU TRUST THE MOST JUST BETRAY YOU LIKE THAT! I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER! I was really starting to love Blaine. I never felt something this strong for someone. I would take a bullet for him. He's just the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't believe Santana ruined my chance with him-

"Kurt?" Brittany called as she saw him huddled in the corner writing in his journal.

"Yes?" He whispered wiping the tears that were falling from his face.

"You know, you shouldn't be angry."

"Brittany, you don't understand, I really liked Blaine."

"Like, Like-like?"

"Yes, I like-liked him a lot. And Santana just ruined the only shot I probably had with him."

"If it helps, I know he like-liked you a lot too…"

"Ha-ha, Yeah, That actually helps a lot Brittany."

"And maybe you can have dolphin babies together?" She asked giggling.

"Oh Brittany, when did you get so smart?"

"Since I started believing in myself." She said with a smile and hugged Kurt.


End file.
